What Is Love
by Yoru-123
Summary: Tal vez no sea bueno explicando lo que siento, pero es que cuando te conocí perdí la cabeza, es más cuando estas cerca todo mi mundo pasa en cámara lenta, no sé lo que siento, así que dime por favor ¿esto es realmente amor?... (SasuTen)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos como están, no quiero empezar sin antes agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi primer fic Disturbance, gracias totales a Guest , Annie y Marisol de Inuzuka, muchísimas gracias por apoyar la historia. Bueno aquí les dejo con una nueva y espero que les guste.

Espero que hayan pasado unas lindas fiestas, cuídense mucho.

**Los personajes de Naruto shippuden no me pertenecen, sino al genial Masashi Kishimoto.**

ACLARACIONES:

Narración: bla bla

Recuerdos: _bla bla_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>WHAT IS LOVE<strong>

Echado en la cama de su apartamento se encontraba un joven de tez blanca y ojos tan profundos como la noche, estaba mirando el blanco techo de su habitación, como si allí pudiera hallar las respuestas a cada una de sus interrogantes.

Con el gran ventanal abierto y dándole de lleno la fresca brisa de la mañana, tomó una pequeña fotografía que yacía en el buró, palpando con las yemas de sus dedos, bordeó el delicado rostro de la fémina de la foto y con una sonrisa ladeada dejo que sus pensamientos lo envolvieran.

Recorrió la vista por toda la prolija habitación con decorados en blanco y azul rey que le hacían dar un toque elegante y masculino, tal como a ella le encantaba, recordó entonces que fue ella que le ayudó a decorar la habitación cuando solo eran amigos. Recuerdos que cuando los evoca lo hacen sentir realmente complacido, recuerdos de cómo empezó todo, de cómo la conoció.

.

.

… **Flash back (narrado por Sasuke)…**

_Me levanto de golpe y desorientado comienzo a mirar a mí alrededor, pues lo único que recuerdo es el campo de batalla de la sangrienta guerra a la cual nos enfrentábamos, busco a mi alrededor tratando de ubicar a mi tonto amigo pero lo único que encuentro son las blancas paredes de la habitación y un aroma a desinfectante invade mis sentidos, es en donde caigo en cuenta que estoy en un hospital, me agarro la cabeza fuertemente para recordar que fue lo que pasó y como llegué hasta aquí pero el suave abrir de la puerta interrumpen mis pensamientos._

_̶ ¡Qué bueno que ya despertaste Sasuke kun! – Me dice mi escandalosa compañera de equipo, totalmente emocionada – Todos estábamos realmente preocupados por ti – lo dijo con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro._

_̶ Cómo está el tonto de Naruto – pregunto tratando de no mostrar preocupación – ¡Oh! Sasuke kun él ya está mejor, despertó antes que tú – me lo dice con una ligera sonrisa._

_̶ Ya veo hasta para eso cree que es mejor que yo – respondo con un poco de frustración, en esos instantes se abre la puerta intempestivamente mostrando al recién nombrado como por acto de invocación._

_̶ ¡Sasuke, que bien que ya despertaste dattebayo! – Lo dice gritando a todo pulmón – Ya cállate, que escandaloso eres – Respondo levemente irritado._

_̶ Bueno yo iré avisar a Tsunade Sama para que venga a revisarte Sasuke kun – lo dice saliendo de la habitación dejándonos a nosotros solos, después de unos minutos de silencio son interrumpidos por el tonto rubio._

_̶ Sasuke, ya que la guerra ha terminado que piensas hacer. Te vas a quedar con nosotros en la aldea, cierto – lo dice más como una afirmación que como una pregunta – Por supuesto tonto, voy a ser yo el Hokage, no tú – le digo seriamente – ¡Eso lo veremos ttebayo! – me responde con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_̶ Y a todo esto Sasuke ¿En dónde te piensas quedar? Porque si no me equivoco el distrito de los Uchihas esta clausurado y además… ̶ Si ya lo sé – lo interrumpo – No sé a dónde ir – le respondo con leve preocupación._

_̶ Uhmm… Sasuke… si tú quieres, puedes rentar un apartamento en el mismo edificio en el que estoy, están desocupados, además… no quiero… que te sientas solo… ¡dattebayo!... O no se jejejej – Rió nerviosamente._

_̶ No lo sé… tengo que pensarlo… además con que voy a pagarlo… tal vez no me alcance… – Uhmm… ¡YA SÉ QUÉDATE EN MI CASA DATTEBAYOOO! Además que me ayudas con los gastos así será menos – Lo dijo interrumpiéndome – Bueno si no hay de otra, tendré que aceptar – le respondo con un deje de resignación._

_̶ Pero… Sasuke… debes saber una cosa… jejejeje – Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente – Etto, jejejeje… ̶ Habla de una maldita vez idiota – le dije totalmente enojado – ¡Bueno ya! Vomosavivvirconunachica…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo de la historia espero que sea de su agrado, les agradezco un montón, como ven la historia se centra después de la guerra, sin más me despido, muchas gracias…<strong>

**Bye byee.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos como están, espero que bien, bueno primeramente quiero dar las gracias a todos los maravillosos lectores que me animan a seguir con la historia y también gracias por los consejos que me dan para poder escribir mejor y que ustedes lean algo de calidad.

**Bueno los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino al genial Masashi kishimoto.**

En este capítulo seguirá el flash back narrado por Sasuke.

.

.

.

**CONOCIENDOTE (parte I)**

– _¡Bueno ya! Vomosavivvirconunachica…_

_̶ ¡Qué dijiste idiota! – se lo dije demasiado exasperado que comencé a agarrarlo de los hombros y a zarandearlo bruscamente. Claro, en ese momento no sabía cómo reaccionar, el muy tonto me lo había dicho tan repentinamente. ¡Genial! ahora seguramente sería una loca acosadora como muchas de la aldea._

_̶ Pero Sasuke déjame explicarte…_

_̶ ¡Ashh! que me quieres explicar, seguramente tendremos en la casa a una acosadora que no dejará de seguirme mientras permanezca en tu casa – quería que Naruto entendiera la situación y me la explicara… y … a todo esto porque el dobe tendría a una chica viviendo en su casa. _

_̶ Oye Naruto ¿Por qué tienes a una chica viviendo en tu casa? … no será que… ̶ le dije con un tic nervioso en la ceja._

_̶ ¿Qué? No entiendo porque pones esa cara como si… oye no… que estás pensando…_

_̶ Naruto explícame… no será que… ¿embarazaste a una chica?... – se lo solté sin más con total nerviosismo de que pudiera ser esa la razón, no quería ser mal tercio, sería muy incómodo._

_̶ ¡No, qué cosa estás hablando! – Me lo dijo totalmente exasperado y al borde del colapso – Solo que… no sé cómo decirlo – su reacción cambio bruscamente bajando la mirada, notándose en sus ojos atisbos de tristeza._

_̶ Habla ya ¿Qué pasó? – estaba desesperado de porque tanto misterio en él._

_̶ Lo que pasa es que me siento culpable, Sasuke yo no sabía que hacer… todo fue mi culpa – esas palabras me dejaron más confundido que antes._

_̶ Dime que pasó – le dije lo más calmado que pude para que el pudiera decirme sus razones._

_̶ Sasuke… en la guerra murió un gran amigo… quizás tú no recuerdes a Neji Hyuga… _

_̶ Si lo recuerdo… es ese al que me quería enfrentar en los exámenes chunnin… el amigo del raro de las cejotas ¿cierto? – le contesté con seriedad – Pero eso que tiene que ver con la chica y porque te sientes culpable… no lo entiendo – le dije._

_̶ Bueno déjame explicarte, el murió en la guerra… por mi culpa… por protegerme de uno de los ataques del juubi… yo… me siento realmente culpable porque él dejo sola a esa chica que está viviendo en mi casa, que por cierto se mudó ayer... jejeje… y bueno… él y ella tenían una relación, además yo le juré a Neji que iba a cuidar de ella como una hermana y que no la iba a dejar sola – me lo dijo con tristeza y a la vez con nerviosismo, quizás por el tipo de reacción que yo pudiera tener._

_̶ Entonces – le dije – No me va acosar ¿cierto? … digo por lo que me has contado, ella…_

_̶ Por eso ni te preocupes a ella no le gustan los sangrones como tú dattebayo – me contestó mirándome con burla y con una sonrisilla que me sacaba de quicio._

_̶ Ya cállate… _

_En ese instante mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por unos suaves golpes a la puerta, a lo cual el rubio contestó un pase tan escandaloso que tuve que taparme los oídos para no quedarme sordo, levanté la mirada y me topé con los ojos de la Hokage, pensé que ésta me miraría con desdén pero no fue así me miraba con preocupación y porque no con alivio, quizás porque ya había recobrado la conciencia._

_̶ ¿Cómo te sientes? – me dijo la manda más de la aldea al tiempo que me examinaba._

_̶ Ya me siento bien, casi no me duele nada… ¿ya me van a dar de alta? – pregunté esperanzado._

_̶ Primero tengo que corroborar tu estado con algunos exámenes… Sakura, por favor llama al equipo especializado – le dijo la Hokage a la pelirosa, fue allí donde me di cuenta de su presencia. _

_̶ Sí Tsunade Sama – respondió saliendo raudamente por la puerta._

_̶ Naruto retírate…_

_̶ Pero Oba Chan… ya… ya me voy – dijo este sumamente asustado, saliendo lo más rápido posible. En ese instante entraron varios enfermeros a la habitación._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Después de unas cuantas horas de corroborar mi perfecto estado, la Hokage certificó mi alta no sin antes preguntarme donde me iba a quedar, claro, tuve que decirle que viviría en la casa del dobe, lo cual con una sonrisa burlona me dijo que estaría en buenas manos, ante ese comentario solo rodé los ojos, cuando esta salió nuevamente entró el escandaloso ese a fastidiarme._

_̶ Y bien ¿ya te van a dar de alta? O todavía no debilucho – con esas palabras colmó mi paciencia, tanto así que le lance una almohada en la cara, ¡ja! me dio tanta satisfacción, eso le pasa por molestarme._

_̶ ¡hum! – le contesté con mis típicos monosílabos._

_̶ Bien, entonces prepárate porque nos vamos dattebayo._

_._

_._

_._

_Ya al estar en la puerta de la casa de Naruto no pude evitar sentirme nervioso, el porqué no lo sabía, quizás el saber que viviríamos con una chica hacía que me sienta de esa manera, pero porque, que tiene de especial, si es cualquier chica, mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz._

_̶ Oye vas a pasar o te vas a quedar ahí a fuera – me dijo el idiota que tenía como amigo._

_̶ Ya cállate y hazte a un lado – le dije con voz áspera._

_̶ Naruto ve lávate las manos que ya vamos almorzar – se escuchó una dulce voz desde dentro, esperen dije dulce, no que va._

_̶ ¡Si, dattebayo!... Tenten es una chica realmente agradable y dulce… el que me diga eso me hace pensar que mi madre me está llamando para comer… es curioso ¿cierto? – noté tristeza y nostalgia en sus ojos._

_̶ Oye Tenten chan, he traído a un dobe a comer – se fue gritando hasta la cocina dejándome con las palabras que quería decirle, lo único que atiné hacer fue dejar mis cosas en el mueble y recostarme en éste, me sentía cansado y un poco adolorido, después de unos minutos, llegó Naruto y se dejó caer a mi costado._

_̶ Sasuke tu habitación es la del costado derecho, la del frente es la de Tenten Chan y la mía es la del fondo dattebayo – contestó con su típica sonrisa zorruna. Ni siquiera me digne a contestarle solo me paré, agarré mis cosas y me fui al lugar que me había indicado._

_Una vez que abrí la puerta de la habitación le di una mirada al lugar, muy colorida y estrafalaria para mi gusto, las paredes eran de un color naranja chillón, los cobertores y almohadas de un verde fosforescente y para rematar la decoración encima de la cama estaba un horrible peluche que no se si era un perro o un cerdo. _

_Toda la habitación era demasiado para mi gusto, se notaba al tiro que el dueño de la casa era Naruto. Masajeándome las cienes, para ya no estresarme más de la cuenta, me senté en lo que iba ser mi cama, ya un poco más calmado empecé a desempacar, pero de vez en cuando alzaba la vista topándome con el aspecto del recinto y no podía evitar poner cara de horror y entrar en trance preguntándome si realmente podría pasar la noche aquí._

_̶ No te preocupes, con un poco de pintura el aspecto de la habitación estará arreglado – una voz femenina y dulce me sacó de ese cuadro de horror._

_̶ Lo que pasa es que el dobe es un exagerado – escuché la voz burlona de su acompañante entonces me giré de golpe para gritarle sus cuatro verdades al Uzumaki, pero mi respiración se detuvo y las palabras que quería gritarle al idiota aquel se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, tanto así que hasta las olvidé, solo sé que en ese momento perdí la noción del tiempo, perdí la cabeza, hasta sentí que todo mi mundo giraba en cámara lenta, no sé qué fue lo que pasó, por qué siento que mi corazón se acelera a tal punto que hasta comienza a doler._

_No sé qué es lo que me está pasando pero tampoco quiero averiguarlo._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de la historia, muchas gracias por leer lindos lectores, el siguiente capítulo trataré de subirlo pronto. **

**Bye byeeee **


	3. Chapter 3

He aquí el tercer capítulo de la historia, disculpen la demora, muchas gracias a todos por leer, se les requiere bellos lectores, me hacen inmensamente feliz.

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi kishimoto.**

Ya saben la historia sigue siendo narrada por Sasuke y es parte de un flash back.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**CONOCIÉNDOTE (parte II)**

_Después de esos minutos de quedar como idiota solo pude salir de mi ensoñación cuando escuché una leve risa por parte de la chica que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta al costado de Naruto y éste con su brazo recargado en el hombro de ella, sentí incomodidad al ver la escena._

_̶ Vayamos a comer – dijo ella._

_̶ Espera un segundo Tenten chan, déjame presentarte a Sasuke Uchiha, mi amigo de toda la vida, sé que has oído hablar de él, pero te lo presento formalmente para que tengas el disgusto de conocerlo jejejjeje – ahora sí que Naruto me las iba a pagar, levanté un brazo para tirarle coscorrones pero ella me detuvo._

_̶ Mucho gusto soy, Tenten – dijo con una sonrisa sincera al tiempo que me agarraba la mano que había levantado para pegarle a Naruto, ese momento fue extraño, sentí como un hormigueo que empezaba por mis dedos y se extendía por toda mi mano._

_̶ Bueno ahora si vayamos a comer… ¿qué has preparado hoy Tenten chan? Porque me muero de hambre, te imaginas que cuando estaba en el hospital solo comía una sopa ligera, y sí que era ligera, pura agua con unos cuantos fideos ¡Qué abuso! – gritaba con horror el rubio tonto._

_̶ Adelántense ustedes… yo tengo que… seguir acomodando mis cosas – lo dije sin ni siquiera mirarlos, sentía que mi rostro ardía, no hay que ser un genio para saber lo que me estaba sucediendo, me había sonrojado pero ¿Por qué? ¿Solo por ese leve contacto? Creo que son los efectos de la guerra… si debe ser eso… me falta descanso… porque yo Sasuke Uchiha jamás podría sentir eso._

_Terminé de guardar mi ropa en el pequeño armario de madera gastada que se encontraba en la habitación, pero por más que intentaba concentrarme en lo que hacía no podía, cada que cerraba los ojos podía ver dos grandes orbes chocolates y una dulce sonrisa, pero que me pasa, yo no soy así._

_̶ ¡Yo no soy así! – grité desesperado como para convencerme a mí mismo de mis palabras._

_̶ Ya sé que no eres así, por lo general eres más tonto… anda ya ven que se enfría y deja de hablar solo que pareces loco dattebayo – me gritó desde la puerta Naruto._

_̶ Ya voy – dije con total aburrimiento._

_Ya en el comedor Naruto no paraba de parlotear, a veces me pregunto cómo puede existir gente tan parlanchina como él, al momento de girar mi vista me encuentro con una mirada achocolatada, eso hizo que una especie de corriente eléctrica atravesara mi columna vertebral haciéndome estremecer, pero claro yo soy muy inteligente y no deje que ninguna emoción me dominara, estoy seguro que nadie lo notó, si estoy seguro._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ya es de noche, apago las luces de la habitación para poder descansar un poco, cierro los ojos lentamente, mañana sería otro día en el cual me la pasaría fuera de casa metido en mi entrenamiento. Trato de dormir pero no puedo, busco la posición adecuada para descansar pero nuevamente las imágenes de la tarde comienzan a pasar por mi mente, me levanto miro la hora en el reloj en forma de sapo colgado en la pared, parte de la horrible decoración de la habitación, son las 10 : 40 de la noche, me acomodo nuevamente y me dejo caer lentamente en un profundo sueño._

_._

_._

_._

_Me despierto intempestivamente a la par que suelto un bufido cansado y aburrido, no puedo creer que hasta en mis sueños tenga que ver nuevamente lo sucedido de esta mañana y para variar mi desquiciada mente solo le daba importancia a los momentos en donde ella se encontraba, haciendo recalcar su sonrisa y sus grandes ojos cafés, siento que todo esto se está saliendo de control tengo que hacer algo para frenar todas estas tontas emociones de una vez por todas antes que éstas me dominen y sea demasiado tarde. Con todos estos pensamiento en mi cabeza me levanto de la cama de un solo salto, salgo de la habitación en busca de un vaso con agua seguramente eso calmará estos estúpidos pensamientos._

_Camino entre la penumbra, prefiero hacerlo a oscuras, cruzo la sala de estar para dirigirme a la cocina, paso el umbral de la puerta para frenar en seco, observo detenidamente la delicada silueta que se encuentra recargada en la pared, ella se sobresalta un poco al darse cuenta de mi presencia, me quedo estático y solo observo como se acerca lentamente hacia mí._

_̶ ¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke san? - me preguntó confundida._

_̶ Yo solo vine por un vaso con agua – le respondí sin mostrar ninguna emoción, fue en ese momento que pasé por su lado y sentí su aroma, vainilla, me giré para verla y pude notar tristeza en su mirada bajé mi vista y note que llevaba una fotografía en sus manos, ella al darse cuenta quiso salir rápidamente del lugar pero fue detenida por mí._

_̶ Y tú que haces aquí – le pregunté sin mostrar interés._

_̶ Yo solo vine a pensar – me respondió – pero ya me voy a dormir, hasta mañana…_

_̶ ¡Espera!... sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿Qué te pasa?... Te noto algo mal – le pregunté desviando la mirada para que no notara mi leve sonrojo._

_̶ Yo solo no me siento bien… sé que tú debes saber lo que significa perder a un ser querido… por eso solo quería pensar – me dijo bajando la mirada_

_̶ Si entiendo pero… debes superarlo… __**él ya está muerto y nosotros estamos vivos**__ – le dije recalcando las últimas palabras, sé que está mal pero me incomoda la idea que este así por él._

_̶ Eres un insensible… no puedo creer como la gente dice que te pareces a Neji, tú solo eres un engreído – lo dijo con rabia._

_̶ Di lo que quieras, pero así llores o hagas lo que hagas él no va a regresar – le espeté con acidez en mis palabras. Ella solamente solo se me quedó viendo con una intensa ira y apretando su puño izquierdo y agarrando fieramente la dichosa fotografía con la otra mano._

_̶ Tú no eres el más indicado para decirme eso… o ya te olvidaste lo que hiciste por tu familia…_

_̶ ¡No lo he olvidado! Pero no ando lloriqueando por todos los rincones como lo haces tú… ̶ en ese momento sentí arder mi mejilla, me había golpeado. _

_̶ No te atrevas hablar así de mi… tú no me conoces – me dijo mientras salía del lugar empujándome en el proceso._

_Una vez que me había quedado solo, agarre el vaso y lo aventé, no me importó solo quería aplacar mi ira, ya mañana arreglaría eso con Naruto sé que va hacer un escándalo solo por un maldito vaso…_

…_**Fin del flash back…**_

_._

_._

_._

La brisa que entraba por la ventana seguía dándole de lleno en el rostro, el azabache seguía recostado en su cama y con la fotografía de la castaña en sus manos dibujando cada facción de la chica, sonreía de medio lado divertido.

̶ Sí que fuiste demasiado difícil… pero en eso radica tu encanto, Tenten – Sonrió nuevamente para nuevamente hundirse en sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, el siguiente seguirá siendo un flash back de parte de Sasuke pero ya se centrará en una relación mucho más cercana de parte de los dos protagonistas. Muchas gracias por leer, espero sus reviews. =)<strong>


End file.
